


More Often

by someb0ys



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Loki, Frosthawk - Freeform, Horses, M/M, Post Avengers Asgard, top!Clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someb0ys/pseuds/someb0ys





	More Often

The Asgard stables were nothing like the circus's stables. They were pristine and all the horses were beautiful and their coats were all glossy. Clint walked in next to Loki who's arm was wrapped tightly around Clint's waist. “Shit I lived dirtier places than this,” Clint laughed. One of the stable hands turned his head away from them to hide a grin. So far, since living in Asgard most of the maids and servants loved Clint's casualness. Some of them were even sparking up conversations with him but were stopped by Loki. Since it was not their place. It frustrated Clint but he refrained from doing it for the most part.

Loki rolled his eyes but smiled just the same. “I don't doubt it,” he kissed Clint's cheek feeling more bold here than in the corridors. Clint smiled back at him. “As punishment fa- Odin would send us to clean each stall twice a day for months at a time.” Loki quickly corrected himself but Clint caught it anyway.

“I can't picture you doing that.” Clint murmured walking over to a white horse and offered it his hand to smell. The image of Loki, dirty and covered in sweat perked his interest. He decided to file it away in his mind for when he was going solo for an evening.

Loki crossed his arms across his chest while watching Clint. “Would you like to ride today?” He offered. They already planned to take the day testing out the archery range.

Clint stroked the mare's mane. It's been years since he's been this close to a horse. He wasn't sure if they were normal or not being in Asgard. “No, I don't like to ride that much. I broke a rib last time.” Trick riding while drunk wasn't on his best decisions list.

Loki handed Clint a small apple. “Perhaps, I'll be in charge of the horse then, we could take the same one. The horses here are stronger than the ones you are used to. We could ride down to the woods where I used to hunt.” Clint fed the apple to the horse before turning back to Loki.

“If you want to I guess. Can we take the bows?” Clint asked looking down the line of stalls towards the tack room where they kept the bows.

Loki nodded. “Of course. Come, we'll take my horse.” He walked over to a dark brown gelding a few stalls over. The horse was tall and looked powerful which made it's calm eyes look smug. “Prepare the horse for us.” Loki called prompting a stable hand to start preparing the saddle.

Clint followed Loki into the back rooms which were bigger than Clint's old bedroom. He wondered how Loki never complained about the size of his apartment when they were staying there since Loki was used to such a different quality of living. The whole back wall was covered in bows, hand carved and engraved.“Pick which one you would like.” It took a moment before Clint noticed it. He fought back a gasp and his heart started beating faster.

“Is that...?” He grinned walking over to a chest that read Clint Barton. He rubbed his thumb over the gold letters.

Loki opened it for him, revealing his bow and arrows from home. After a short time of silence which was from shock Clint whispered, “thank you.” He leaned back into the god's body loving the faint smell of leather from Loki's clothing. Clint said he didn't want to bring his bow with him because he would feel out of place but Loki knew better than to take his word for it and brought it anyway knowing he'd miss it.

“You're welcome.” Loki whispered kissing Clint's cheek and wrapped his arms around the archer. Clint bent down picking it up, he felt his body relax as he held it. It was strange to be without it for so long. Usually it was propped up in the corner of his bedroom but when he was younger he'd basically sleep with it.

“Master Loki?” Clint stood up straight and Loki let go of him to turn towards a stable boy. “The horse is ready.” Loki nodded grabbing a random bow from the rack and a quill of arrows.

“Come on,” Loki said walking back into the line of horse stalls. Clint grabbed his bow and headed after him. When he walked out Loki was taking the horse's reins and leading him out into the court yard. The sight made Clint's heart beat faster. “Are you ready?” Loki asked climbing up into the stirrups. 

Clint nodded grabbing his hand so Loki could pull him up behind him. Clint laced his fingers in front of Loki and squeezed the horse's sides with his thighs which were pressed up against Loki's. It felt strange but also safe. The bows were securely tied off to the side of the saddle before they started moving.

Loki kicked the horse into a walk. “Are you comfortable?” He asked.

“Yeah, this is really nice actually.” Clint answered nuzzling closer to him while still trying to be discrete since they were in public. 

“I'm glad.” Loki whispered kicking the horse into a canter and took off towards a trail. Clint's grip around him tightened.

Once they were truly out of everyone's view they slowed down. Loki looked over his shoulder to check on Clint. He loved the feeling of Clint's arms around him in the warm woods where he grew up. They kept going until the met a large clearing. Clint leaned forward kissing Loki's neck before dismounting. His legs felt a bit wobbly. Loki dismounted after him and went to tie the horse to a tree. Loki handed Clint his bow and leaned against him. “Hello,” Loki murmured, kissing him hard on the lips.

Clint grabbed Loki's belt holding him tight against himself. “Hi, are we alone?” He asked when Loki broke from the kiss to bite Clint's neck. 

Loki nodded. “We are free to do what we like,” he assured. Clint pushed his way into Loki's mouth moaning at the feeling. Loki grabbed Clint's cheek before pulling back. “Show me your aim.” He said handing Clint an arrow.

Clint took it and drew back the bow string. “Give me a target.” He said smirking at him.

Loki laughed looking around the clearing. “That branch,” he said pointing towards a hanging branch fifteen feet from the ground. Loki blinked and it now was pierced by an arrow. He turned back to Clint and raised an eyebrow.

“Told ya I was good,” Clint chuckled. “Got another one?” Clint followed Loki's pointing finger and shot the tree a few yards away. He looked back to Loki to make sure he got the one he was pointing at. It felt good to be able to use his bow after such a long time. 

“How about that bird,” Loki called. Clint shook his head. “Can't kill a fellow feathered friend?” Loki asked. Clint laughed and nodded. “That leaf then, the one at the top of that tree.” Clint closed one eye trying to make sure he had the one Loki was talking about before shooting it. A moment later it was falling towards the floor of the woods with an arrow in it's center. “You have amazing aim,” Loki murmured leaning against a tree watching him.

Clint kissed Loki's neck. “In um more areas than one.” Clint bit his lip looking at him.

“Is that an offer?” Loki asked. 

Clint shot another tree before turning towards him. “As a matter of fact it is.”

Loki smirked. “Then I will take it.” He sat down leaning against the tree and watched Clint take a final shot. Clint dropped his bow and knelt beside him. Loki pulled on his own belt, undoing his trousers without taking his eyes off of Clint. 

“Are you messing with me?” Clint asked bending down to kiss Loki's cheek. He rubbed his hardening cock through his jeans. 

Loki laughed and spread his legs wider making Clint tilt his head to the side. “Cat got your tongue?” Loki asked laying back on the dry leaves. It was uncomfortable but that came with the setting.

Clint settled between Loki's legs, kissing him again. “I love you.” Clint whispered pulling down his own pants. Loki lifted his hips for Clint to pull down his trousers all the way. 

“I love you too,” Loki moaned which caused Clint's heart to throb in his throat. Loki was already hard which made Clint guess he had this all planned, thinking about it on the ride over and getting hard from anticipation. Clint leaned down taking Loki's whole length into his mouth. Loki groaned clutching onto Clint's hair. Clint bobbed his head up and down Loki's cock until Loki was struggling to keep still.

Clint pulled back for air, wiping his wet mouth.“Want me to stretch you?” Clint whispered rubbing Loki's pale soft thigh while giving his own cock teasing strokes. His head was slightly spinning from all of this. This place felt secluded but also felt very out in the open. 

Loki shook his head sucking on two fingers before bringing them to his entrance. He rolled his eyes as Clint kept looking around them when normally watching Loki do such an act would make him not blink. “What is it?” Loki asked, scissoring his fingers.

Clint leaned over him kissing his lips. “Nothing, I uh. The fucking horse is watching us,” he muttered biting his lip. Loki whimpered getting Clint's attention quick enough. In a second he forgot all about the four legged creature. “You look so beautiful like this,” Clint said leaning down to take the head of Loki's cock in his mouth.

Loki moaned, letting his eyes flutter shut at the stimulation. “Ah Clint, fuck me please.” He groaned through gritted teeth. Clint watched him pushing three fingers inside himself. 

Clint smirked. It was strange to see Loki like this, so wanton and needy but it had Clint rock hard. He was surprised Loki worked so fast at opening himself but didn't question it. Clint pressed two fingers inside him leaning over Loki with and arm next to the god's shoulder. “You're so fucking warm.” Clint growled.

Loki arched his back, bringing his knee up to his chest. “Barton,” Loki moaned. Clint curled his fingers into Loki's prostate, making Loki whine. “Barton, I informed you, I-I'm ready.” He tried hard not to order him since he wanted Clint to be in charge of this but habits were hard to break.

Clint pulled his fingers out, pressing Loki's knee further up to make him nice and exposed for him. “Shh, be patient boss.” Clint spit into his hand and rubbed his cock trying to get some kind of slickness. 

Loki looked up at the trees before closing his eyes, the warm sun covered his face. This was the most peaceful he's felt since they've moved to Asgard. A moment later he bit his lip at the feeling of Clint's blunt member pressing against his entrance. Loki tried to fight the urge to push back onto Clint's length, wanting to be obedient. Clint pushed in so slowly savoring the control.

Loki dragged his nails along Clint's back needing him to speed up. It's been too long since they did this so lasting long was out of the question. “Clint, faster.” He groaned. 

Clint kissed his lips as he started building a rhythm. He swallowed all of Loki's whimpers as he angled his hips rocking into his prostate with gentle thrusts. Clint wanted to draw this out as long as possible even though he knew it would be shot. 

Loki threw his head to the side to gasping for breath. The thrill of getting caught made him creep closer to his release. He felt like he was a teenager again not caring about anything but the pleasure. “Ah, r-right there.” He cried. Clint bit Loki's neck sucking hard enough to leave marks.

Clint thrust harder, kissing all of Loki's bare skin he could get his lips to. Loki was tightening around him making Clint shudder and start fucking him faster. “Oh fuck, you feel so good.”

Loki grunted pushing Clint back. It felt too good too soon, he had to change potions in order to last longer. Clint's eyes went wide thinking he did something wrong until Loki rolled onto stomach. Clint grabbed his hips shoving his dick back in roughly, cherishing the different angle. “Touch me,” Loki ordered meeting each one of Clint's thrusts with a little muffled whimper.

Clint reached around stroking Loki's cock in time with his thrusts. He could tell Loki was close by the noises that he usually wouldn't dare let pass his lips. Clint wanted to ask why he felt so much safer here to be noisy. He doubted any of the noise was from pain although there had to be some degree of it with such little slickness.

Clint brushed off some stray leafs off of Loki's back before leaning over him breathing filthy things in his ear. Things about fucking him like this more often, and being as loud as he is now for the whole kingdom to hear, and how hungry he must have been for Clint's cock to do it like this. Clint felt himself throbbing for release inside of Loki's tight heat. “I-I'm about to come,” Clint said breathlessly against Loki's ear.

Loki got even tighter. “I want you to come inside me,” he moaned pushing Clint over the edge causing him to come deep inside Loki's ass with a strangled cry.

Loki gasped at the feeling of sudden wetness, it caused his to come helplessly in Clint's palm. Clint sped up making him ride out the convolutions. Clint pulled out finally pushing some stray cum back inside Loki's entrance making Loki squirm. Loki groaned pulling up his trousers before laying down on Clint's chest. He wrapped an arm around Clint, licking a stripe up Clint's sweaty neck.

“Boss, that was...” He trailed off running his hand over the curve of Loki's ass which was now covered in leather trousers. Clint was thinking about how soiled Loki's underwear is going to be by the time they get back to their room. It shouldn't have turned him on as much as it did. 

Loki closed his eyes wanting to wait before riding back, he knew he was going to be sore. “More often,” Loki murmured.

Clint sighed a little relived. “Awesome.” 

They both closed their eyes only to awake when the horse whinnied. They gathered their stuff and rode back to the stable in comfortable silence getting a few strange looks by how ruffled they looked.


End file.
